dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 2 2
The Tornado's Path Chapter One: Tornado-Red/Tornado-Blue :"Don't coddle him, Dinah." ::--'Green Lantern :"''Then don't challenge him just because it makes you feel like you're twenty again." ::--'Black Canary' Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 2 Month: November Year: 2006 Credits Editor: Eddie Berganza Assistant Editor: Jeanine Schaefer Writer: Brad Meltzer Cover Artists: Michael Turner and Peter Steigerwald (variant 1) and Phil Jimenez, Andy Lanning, and Jeremy Cox (variant 2) Penciller: Ed Benes Inker: Sandra Hope Colorist: Alex Sinclair Letterer: Rob Leigh Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Arsenal (Roy Harper) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Black Canary * Black Lightning (as Jefferson Pierce only) * Cavalier (as Morty Drake only) * Dr. Impossible * Electrocutioner * Hal Jordan * Kathy Sutton * Parasite * Plastique * Professor Ivo * Red Tornado * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Traya Sutton * Trident * Vixen * Wonder Woman (Diana) Locations: * Gotham City :* Batcave * New York City :* John Smith/Kathy Sutton Residence (Apartment 5D) * Colorado ::* Professor Ivo's Laboratory/Base * Hub City :* Unnamed Bar * St. Roch :* Parasite's Current HQ Items: * Arsenal :* Trick arrows * Batman :* Utility Belt * Dr. Impossible (also used by other villains) :* Mother Box :* Boom Tube * Green Lantern :* Green Lantern Ring * Plastique :* Time Bombs * Trident :* Trident * Vixen :* Tantu Totem * Wonder Woman :* Indestructible Gauntlets :* Lasso of Truth :* Boomerang Tiara First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: In the Rocky Mountains, Professor Ivo and a mysterious figure discuss the consequences of taking apart the android body of Red Tornado. Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman discuss their feelings on who should be the members of the new Justice League. Black Canary, Arsenal, and Green Lantern head to the Rockies, hot on the trail of the thiefs who stole Red Tornado's body. In a bar in Hub City, Vixen fights the Electrocutioner and Plastique. They are successful in stealing her Tantu Totem before teleporting away. The Totem is later placed inside Red Tornado's android body. Jefferson Pierce gets some information from Morty Draka, also known as the Cavalier, about the Electrocutioner and Plastique. He is told that they had been hired to kill a senator, but in order to get past power scanners, they had to have their powers removed temporarily. Pierce follows up on the information Drake gave him, only to learn that it was the Parasite they had gone to. As Parasite speaks to Pierce, Trident and Dr. Impossible teleport in. Kathy Sutton wakes up to find John Smith in his Red Tornado outfit. He announces that he is going to find out what happened to his body. Black Canary, Arsenal, and Green Lantern arrive at Professor Ivo's hideout, only to have unleashed upon them an army of Red Tornado androids. Notes * Heroes discussed and/or voted on for inclusion in the League this issue include: Firehawk, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi), Booster Gold, and Batman. * The shadowy mastermind in this issue is ultimately revealed in Justice League of America 4 (Volume 2, 2006) * Red Tornado's stolen android body is being modified/reprogrammed into a new villain whose name is revealed in Justice League of America 4 (Volume 2, 2006) * The Booster Gold mentioned in this issue is referred to as "Ted" implying a third person (after the original Michael and his descendant Daniel Carter depicted in 52 Week Nineteen) has used the suit during the missing year of One Year Later. * The events depicted in Issues #1 through #6 appear to be occurring during a single day. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles *Arsenal (Roy Harper)/Appearances *Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Appearances *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)/Appearances *Black Lightning/Appearances *Cavalier/Appearances *Dr. Impossible/Appearances *Electrocutioner/Appearances *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)/Appearances *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Appearances *Kathy Sutton/Appearances *Red Tornado (John Smith)/Appearances *Signalman/Appearances *Superman/Appearances *Traya Sutton/Appearances *Vixen/Appearances *Wonder Woman/Appearances External Links * References * ---- Category:2006, November